heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 221
, jeopardizing his attempts to eliminate all traces of her existence. When Sabretooth tries to lash out at his master, he learns that Sinister is not so easily defeated. Sinister then sends Scrambler, Arclight, Sabretooth, Polaris, Scalphunter, Vertigo, and Harpoon to San Francisco to the hospital where Madelyne has been recovering to kill her. While at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men have returned home. Dazzler is spending time honing her skills in the Danger Room, where she uses it's holographic system to create Rogue as her opponent. When Rogue learns of this she is upset that Dazzler cannot look past her criminal past and their previous clashes and demands to know what it takes to make her new teammate trust her . The two women almost come to blows when Psylocke telepathically interrupts and tells them that Wolverine is calling an emergency. While in the Grand Canyon, the being posing as Naze has brought Storm here to the site of a recent battle between Dr. Strange and Dormammu . Here he hopes to use both Storm and Forge as his pawns to do his bidding and muses how easily he will trick Storm into destroying her only savior and truest love. Returning to Storm who is waiting by their jeep, "Naze" tells her that he was making prayers for their journey and tells her that they must begin their quest on foot, telling them that that they are taking a Spiritpath. He tells her that it is her last chance to back out, however Storm decides to continue along. When Naze flirts with her telling her that Forge was a fool for losing her, she is visibly flattered -- further playing into this impostors sinister plans. In San Francisco, the X-Men have gathered on the rooftop across the street of the Memorial Hospital. There Logan explains that Madelyne Pryor gave them a call frightened and angry that her entire identity has seemingly been erased and she's been trying to find trace of her husband Scott and her son. While Alex balks at the idea that Scott ran off with his nephew, Wolverine tells him it's a moot point as her attackers were the Marauders. Betsy has detected them around the hospital, making her their target still and warns the X-Men that two have already entered the hospital. Wolverine orders Rogue to go in first and she easily knocks out Sabretooth. Entering Maddy's roomshe finds that Scalphunter is about to shoot her but turns his gun on Rogue instead. This gives Madelyne enough time to grab a food tray and smash him in the face with it to get free. When Scalphunter tries to go after her he is taken out by a laser blast from Dazzler fired from across the street. She is still on the roof top with Psylocke and Longshot when they are attacked by Vertigo, who uses her powers to disorientate them. Longshot grabs the two women and dives off the building, his luck powers landing them safely into the back of a dump truck. However before the vehicle can drive away, Psylock is struck by one of Harpoon's energy weapons, her pain being transmitted to the other X-Men -- including Wolverine and Havok who have entered the hospital. While they are disorientated, Scramble manages to sneak up and use his powers on Havok causing his abilities to flare out of control causing massive structural damage to the building and stunning Wolverine. Believing Wolverine dead, Scrambler then tries to throw Havok down a hole in the floor to his death, but he only falls a few floor. Before he can go down and kill him, Madelyne gets the drop on him knocking. However, when Arclight causes the building to shake up, he manages to escape from her. When Rogue arrives, Wolverine tells her to take Madelyne away from the scene so that the Marauders don't damage the hospital anymore. As she flies Maddy away, she asks Rogue why the Marauders are targeting her, other than her association with the X-Men, Rogue isn't sure. As they fly by a nearby construction site they are attacked by Polaris who uses her powers to bind the two women in it's exposed steel girders. Rogue is shocked to see a former X-Man leading the Marauders, but before she can get any answers, Polaris uses her powers to pull the girders out of their foundation and throw it into San Francisco Bay. Before she can do so, Dazzler grabs Longshot's grappling hook and uses it to grab hold, holding on for dear life. In the water below, Dazzler frees Madelyne first and she swims to freedom, and despite Rogue's urging to leave her behind, Dazzler risks drowning to save her life. Bringing Dazzler to the surface, Rogue is touched to learn that Dazzler has dropped her grudge against Rogue upon realizing how important it is they act as a team. This moment is interrupted however when Polaris arrives to make sure that she kills them this time. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** }} ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Unnamed citizens of San Francisco * * Avengers * Fantastic Four Locations: * Mr. Sinister's hideout * ** * ** *** **** * ** *** | Notes = * This comic was featured in Weird Al Yankovic's song "White and Nerdy".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9qYF9DZPdw * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 8th story * - 1st story * * - 2nd story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 09/23/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References